


Day 30- Decay

by Broken_Clover



Series: Goretober 2019 [26]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Cross-Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Arakune's wounds won't stop burning.





	Day 30- Decay

Litchi paused halfway through the document, wincing and accidentally leaving a messy smear on her paper.

“Ah-! Oh, no…”

She debated the value of trying to wipe it off, but realized that it would just make a bigger mess in the process. She sighed, dropping her pen and reclining back in the desk chair. The throbbing pain still hadn’t gone away.

Her good hand came to rest on her bandaged arm, trying to find a way to massage it to ease the incessant soreness instead of immediately flinching in pain. She hadn’t found a good method, but it didn’t stop her from trying. It was difficult to think about anything but the pain in her arm, and it was difficult to practice medicine or even just to file paperwork when it hurt every time she moved or breathed.

It was impossible to work like this. Litchi got out of her chir and headed towards the supply cabinet, pulling out a fresh roll of bandages and a lump of cotton. She couldn’t see stains soaking through yet, but just from experience she knew that they would likely start soon.

Biting her lip and taking a deep breath, she got to work and peeling the bandage back. It didn’t hurt so much at first, but it clung to her skin when she reached the inner layers, and Litchi had to stop herself several times to breathe before going back to delicately pulling it off of her. 

Litchi knew what an infection looked like. And this definitely wasn’t it. It would have made sense if it was- she could only imagine the sorts of things that Arakune crawled around in, let alone what exactly he had inside of him- but it didn’t look like an infection would. There was still blood escaping the slash wounds, but the bulk of it was a sticky black substance that wept from the injury, more than Litchi would have assumed possible.

What’s more, she could almost swear that the wound had somehow gotten bigger since that morning. That couldn’t be possible though...could it?

She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, trying to banish the thoughts from her mind. Freaking out wouldn’t accomplish anything. Litchi reached for the cotton and pressed it against her wounds, biting back another cry of pain as the wound flared when she touched it. She did her best to scrape off the chunks of black goo, not as concerned about how it stained the counter as long as it wasn’t attached to her anymore.

When she’d finally brought it down to a manageable level of slime, there was no denying it. The more she messed with the edges, the more they darkened and softened before finally liquefying into more muck. Litchi felt like she should have been horrified at the sight of gaping wounds in her arm, but all she could do was stare at it mutely. Was she just so used to seeing festering wounds that it just didn’t affect her anymore? She felt more stressed out at the concept of not being stressed than the actual problem.

Why were the wounds growing? What was happening to her?

A knock came at the door. “Miss Litchi?”

It was closed, but she was very sure that it wasn’t locked. Litchi hastily grabbed for the clean bandages. “Yes, Linhua, is something wrong?”

“We’ve got a walk-in, sprained ankle. Are you busy? I can try and handle it myself if you are-”

“No! No, I’ve got it, just give me a minute.” She cut her apprentice off, using a tone that wasn’t very convincing. Hopefully Linhua wouldn’t notice.

“Umm...okay. I’ll wait for you, then.”

Litchi was sure that she had something else to say. But before she could say it, there was an odd noise, like something wet slapping the ground and splattering against her bare legs.

When she looked back at the table, all that was there to greet her was a black-tipped stump, with the entirety of her forearm suddenly missing.

The pain came a moment later. Litchi couldn’t stop herself from screaming, clutching the cut-off stub as it continued to ooze under her fingers. A large puddle of black goo sat on the floor, and she watched the last remaining bit of pale flesh slowly dissolve and collapse into unrecognizable slime.

And the longer she stared at it, the more a strange, yet oddly familiar voice began to whisper in her thoughts.

_Azure Azure Azure **Azure AZURE AZURE AZURE AZUREAZUREAZUREAZURE-**_


End file.
